Harry Potter and the Dragon Tamer
by CoulieBoulie
Summary: Just a humorous, story. Harry and the gang have a bit of and adventure with Charlie Weasley! If you don't like it just tell me and i'll see what I can do. Don't know about the rating, so tell me if you think I should change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1. There may be a part 2 if you wait long enough!**

Harry and all the gang were sitting in the Hufflepuff common room. Suddenly there was a loud Roarrrrr!

"A dragon! "Said Neville and he jumped out the window 4 storeys high.

"Neville!" Shouted Hermoine.

I'm okay! I bounce! I think-" But there was no more time for Neville to say anything. He had been eaten by Charlie the dragon tamer.

"Charlie? Said Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing here??"

Charlie swished his brown hair and bared his bloody teeth. Hermione helpfully pointed out

"Charlie you have Nevilles penis stuck in your teeth!"

Charlie said " Oh thanks, Hermione!" Charlie sucked on his teeth and out came the penis. "Yum that was my favourite part!"

**Kind of short but there is a tasty cliffhanger for you, right there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was a little bit disappointed that I didn't get any reviews apart from the one I gave myself. So review people!!!**

**NEVILLE'S FUNERAL**

Harry and the gang were at Neville's funeral, rows of empty chairs surrounded them. Only himself, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had turned up. But wait no!

Malfoy and his cronies are here!

"Hahaha! No one has turned up to Fatbottom's funeral apart from his saddo mates. Haha! Let's do what we came here to do boys! Spread our own faeces all over Fatbottoms body!"

Suddenly Charlie the dragon turned up and Goyle recognised one of his own. Unfortunately for Goyle, Charlie didn't recognise him and ate him up!

"Haha! Sneered Malfoy. (Who didn't really care who he was laughing at as long as someone was feeling bad.)

"Ron what the hell is going allowed on with your brother!?" Screamed Harry.

"Mum said I wasn't to tell anyone about Charlie's Secret." whined Ronald

"Well I thinks times have changed Ron. Obviously mum and dad can't keep Charlie under control anymore! We have to tell them! Charlie has eaten two people already! Who know what he could do if someone made his angry! So I'm going to tell them," After her little speech Ginny took a deep breath and said "Charlie is a ….

**Another little cliffhanger there for you! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Charlie is a.... a.... a.....ACHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ginny did the biggest sneeze known to humanity, so that great big green globs covered everyone in the whole world. No one was happy apart from Charlie, who loved snot, so he started to play with sticky semen.

"Charlie is a sneeze dragon!" said Ginny. But she had spoken to fast because she wanted to tell her secret before she sneezed again, so nobody had understood her.

"What?" asked Harry and Hermione.

"I'll tell the story!" said a proud and pitiful voice.

Ron marched up to the stage that magically appeared. He looked quite dashing with his ginga hair and covered in green snot.

"When mum and dad were young they thought they couldn't have children because Bill had damaged something in Mrs Weasley's liver. So they made a deal with the cabbage folk."

Gasps of amazement filled the room (which had also magically appeared.) after Ron's comment,

"Not the Cabbage Folk!" Screamed Luna.

Ron carried on."Yes the Cabbage Folk, in exchange for giving a liver, (the Cabbage Folk's fave food) the would give them a sneeze dragon."

"And that is the story of kind Cabbage folk" finished Ginny

"Well what are we going to do now?" asked Harry


	4. Chapter 4: What to do?

**I'm still a little bit disappointed that I haven't got any reviews from anyone who isn't me or my friends. (Thank you MAYOR OF FUNKY aka UR MUM) So if you could let me no what you think of the story, even if its just to flame me, I would appreciate it.**

What's this? Asked Hermione indicating to a piece of paper that had magically appeared.

Ginny picked it up and read it.

"OMFG!!! It's a secret note from the Cabbage folk! Looks like there planning on turning all the snot dragons into crazy, loser eating lunatics!"

"Hey guys, where's Luna?"Asked Ron.

Charlie just grinned.

"We have to save all the losers! And I have to do it because. I'm obsessed with putting my life on the line to save people!" Harry, shouted that little speech quite passionately, so that little flecks of spit flew everywhere.

"Wow, Harry, that's so brave of you." Slithered Ginny. She really wanted to get into Harry's pants.

"Why?" drawled an arrogant voice. Draco Malfoy had his familiar sneer on his face as he posed this intriguing question.

"What?" Harry asked, completely baffled as to why someone wouldn't want the glory of saving someone else.

"Personally, I think the Cabbage Folk would be doing us a tremendous favour in getting rid of all the losers, and quite frankly I hope you'll be next Granger."

Everything went quiet, apart from the small splashing sounds made by Charlie as he played with Ginny's snot.

**Another cliffe for you! What will be the reaction to Malfoy's harsh words? What will Harry and co. do to stop the Cabbage Folk? Stay tuned to find out! Enjoy.**


	5. AN

**Just an author's note, should I continue this story or not?**


End file.
